Kamen Rider Genso: Trouble at Yokai Academy!
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: As Vanitus and friends,Harris and Lewis, travel the gap between dimensions, Vanitus decides to test is students with a field test in a random world. If they can save this world from the evil that constantly chases them, then both Harris and Lewis will become the symbols of heroic justice, Kamen Riders! But, with monsters and tests to study, will they even make it? Henshin!


_**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fanfic is my own except the OC characters; everything else belongs to their respected creators. Also Harris and Lewis belong to fanfiction writer, LordDarkus.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 0: New Arrivals and First Spin!

Unknown Location:

*Insert "The Worlds"-Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep*

"Are we there yet!" said a tall boy of about seventeen with brown hair and ember eyes. He wore an attire similar to a certain tie wearing chap from London but with a red and black colorization as well as having an corundum tattoo _(1)_ on his right hand.

"For the thousandth time… **NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!** " Yelled a black-cloaked figure in an aggravated tone. "By God, Harris, can't you be a little patient like Lewis." the figure said pointing to the now named Harris' right.

This figure was about a year or so older than Harris with the same brown color hair but with emerald eyes instead of ember. He also wore an outfit that looked like a ninja uniform combined with a certain blond haired alchemist but in green and gold colors. Lewis also had a jade colored tattoo _(2)_ on his left hand.

"Wha…Oh sorry what were we talking about?" replied Lewis in a confused tone.

"Ugh….Never mind." Said the figure in annoyance. "Anyway, do you guys actually remember why we are heading to Yokai Academy, visa dimensional travel, in the first place?"

*Insert "Issun's Theme"- Okami*

"I don't now." replied the brothers in unison. (Oops, forgot to mention that both Harris and Lewis are brothers -_-').

The figure face palmed. "No, it was to complete your training as well as getting a good education!"

"But we are already powerful and well abled Kamen Riders!" replied Harris.

"Kamen Riders 'in training' don't forget and you still haven't gained your Henshin (transformation) belts or real experience in an actual battle." replied the figure.

"Oh come on!" yelled Harris. "Your already a Rider yet both me and Lewis are left in the dust!"

"Oi!" said Lewis as he smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Quit it, bro! Vanitus here may be our friend but he's still our teacher so stop it before he turns us into 'dust'." And with that both brothers proceeded to 'beat the living snot' out of each other in the form of a comical dust cloud (Ironic isn't!).

The now named Vanitus decided, after a few minutes of idiotic fighting, that enough was enough and with a flick of his hand, summoned a portal above the two fighting brothers and dropped a school of piranhas on to the "Kamen riders in training"!

*Insert "One Winged Angel"- Final Fantasy VII*

" **ENOUGH!** " yelled Vanitus. " **Keep this up and your going to find yourselves in a dimension populated with ONLY Navis…Got it!"**

"G…Got it!" replied the brothers in fear (who wouldn't -_-').

*Insert "Issun's Theme"- Okami*

"At any rate," Vanitus replied after calming down. "we arrived at our destination!...well almost." He said while pointing towards a door with various monsters decorating it _(3)_. "This is the portal/"door" to the Rosario Vampire universe…oh right before we enter I have some gifts and ground rules to cover."

"Ok…Shoot!" replied Harris with anticipation. Meanwhile, Lewis began to dread coming to this dimension.

"Good, lets start with the rules: Rule 1. Do not show others your Kamen rider identities except for those that you can trust with all your heart! Rule 2. Never reveal any interdimensional information or attempt to show your "hidden abilities" (the brothers shuddered at that information _(4)_!). " Rule 3. Don't use any Kamen rider powers for "fun" unless it's for an enemy or an idiot/jerk. Rule 4. Any signs of OOS13 _(5)_ should be taken into account and either told to me or to use your "ninja skills" to keep tabs on the "threat". Rule 5. Never neglect your training! ("Ugh" replied the boys in dread.) And finally, Rule 6. When all is lost…ask for assistance even from enemies with similar goals as your own!"

"Ok, ok." Said Harris while trying to fight off the Sandman's influence. "And the gifts?" questioned Lewis after waking up from the "lecture" (Vanitus Omnipotent: Seriously trying to keep you guys alive and you fall asleep…)

Face palming, Vanitus continued. "Any way…. For the gifts!" and with that Vanitus took out from his cloak's inner pockets _(6)_ two objects. In his left hand was a mini robotic dinosaur _(7)_ with a coating of red and black, while in his right hand was a miniature green and gold crow like robot _(8)_.

"Hey What's Up?!" replied the mechanical crow in a female voice _(9)_.

"Wow! Sweet!" replied Lewis with glee.

"Fool!...My story began 65 mya!" spoke the mini dino bot _(10)_.

"Why me, why?" groaned Harris (wonder why?).

After a few minutes of Harris trying to stuff his ears with cotton (have no idea where he got that from?), Vanitus decided to respond. "All right….these are your partners and transformation belts, no your not Kamen Riders yet (both brothers cried anime tears after hearing that), there names are Koronis and Zhurong".

"Nice! But how does it activate?" questioned Harris.

*Insert "I Am the Doctor"-Doctor Who*

Vanitus turned to the brothers and said "You will find out after the first day of classes…oh yes before I forget, I'm applying to Yokai Academy as History professor" before turning from the shocked apprentices to the door.

"Now lets get going shall we?" spoke Vanitus as he took off his black cloak to reveal a young man, somewhere in his early twenties, with short dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. This figure wore in what would be described as a combination of a mad scientist _(11)_ and a certain "mad man in a box" _(12)_. The most peculiar thing about the now revealed figure was a strange gauntlet/slot machine hybrid _(13)_ on his right arm.

"Watch out Yokai Academy! The Masked Riders are here!" shouted Vanitus, Harris and Lewis as they opened the door and ran inside.

LOADING….

Yokai Academy—Bus Station-30 feet above ground (wait what?):

*Insert "Comedy"- Blazblue Continuum Shift*

" **…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _(_ _14)_ cried the trio as they fell from the sky. "I blame you for this Vanitus!" yelled Harris as he plummeted.

"Sorry! I didn't know where the door would be placed…Hey what's tha…." cried Vanitus as gravity took its course and landed on hard ground (Ow…)

 **CRASH!** (That got to hurt _'). " _EEK!_ " cried a feminine voice.

"Note to self. Look before running out interdimensional doors." Said Vanitus as dusted himself off.

"YOU THINK!" yelled the brothers in a mixture of hate and pure pain. Well that was when Lewis noticed a figure with pink hair under Vanitus' back (yes, he lands on his back when falling…. gutters the lot!).

"Hey Vanitus! Could you please get off the girl."

Said person looked down and promptly got up from the girl. As Vanitus got a better look at her, he found that this young lass as a Yokai Academy student (though the 'choker' was not part of the uniform).

"Sorry about that…stupid Rocs' caught me and my friends while getting to the bus for Yokai Academy and well…. you know…. Oh right are you ok miss…?" asked the woman as he helped her up.

"I'm ok and the name is Moka Akashiya!" said the now revealed Moka. "And I would ask the same of you and your friends" pointing to the brothers.

Face palming internally Vanitus spoke, "Oh right where are my manners? The names Vanitus Gray and the two numb skulls ("Hey!") are Harris and Lewis Ryunaga".

Well…after a few minutes of conversations between the humans and the vampire girl (yes they told her before hand and vice versa but its better than lying (plus it would not win any points with anyone)) a creature emerged from the ground and grabbed Moka by the leg!

*Insert "Exorcizing Evil"- Okami*

"What the heck is that!" Harris yelled.

This creature looked like a living shadow with drills for hands and a head of a decayed crocodile. The monster's spine was covered in spikes and the tail was that of a scorpions _(15)_. The chimeric beast glared at us as if daring to attack it! (Now that is low even by monster standards…. 2 out of 10 for effort).

"A Replican…here?! Oh well…stand back Harris…. Lewis…. I will deal with this." Vanitus said with anger. Rule 1 for getting on his bad side, attacking friends or innocent souls (human or not)!

The twins wisely stood back and waited for the signal to assist/rescue Moka.

*Insert ネクロファンタジア [Necrofantasia] (Yukari Yakumo's theme)*

"This is your last gamble, Replican! Henshin!" Yelled Vanitus as he pulled down on the lever on the gauntlet and press the three buttons simultaneously.

'Dream Combo…. 1.2…3…GO!' spoke a voice emanating from the gauntlet _(16)_ as a burst of energy briefly covered Vanitus. Once the energy burst subsided, all eyes looked at the figure with fear, hope, or joy. Vanitus was now covered in armor that looked like a certain Kamen Rider with one interval above "infinity" but with some differences. For one, the legs looked like it was made of gold coins as well as having two curved blades on each foot, secondly, the main body had what looked like line with red ribbons on each point all over the place except for the middle that had two trigrams in it. Finally, the helmet strangely looked like said rider's helmet except for the large eye, connected by cords, looking in all directions.

" _Jikan wa SPIN de. ... Kono yume o kaishi shimasu! ! ! ! ! !_ (Time to begin this dream...with a SPIN!)" spoke Vanitus in Japanese as he ran towards the beast.

To be continued….

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes:**_

1\. Fire Nation and Bakugan (Pyrus) symbols

2\. Air Nomad and Gusto (Yugioh) symbols

3\. Monsters Inc/Nightmare before Christmas/Kingdom Hearts references

4\. Secret for now, but its not pretty!

5\. It's a secret for now but it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts and Kamen Rider

6\. Yes it has pockets…

7\. Check profile for link

8\. Check profile for link

9\. Saber's voice from Fate/Stay!

10\. Soul Eater reference…. Still annoying even now!

11\. Stein (Soul Eater)

12\. Eleventh Doctor

13\. Check profile for link

14\. Man reference (Ark arc…-_-')

15\. Neo Shadow with various parts…yuck!

16\. Eleventh Doctors' voice

 ** _Hope you like it…please review and flamers will be gapped!_**

 ** _Oh yes! Should Vanitus, Harris, and Lewis have harems or not? It can be any monster girl or genderbend character….no yaoi ok._**


End file.
